


Peraltiago NSFW Headcanons

by Foxcanoes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff I guess, Hickeys, I Write Mega Sins Not Tragedies, Light BDSM, Oral, Sex, Sex Toys, anyways yeah im gross but also im into it so, but like sexy fluff LOL, enjoy u freaques, get ready for the Mega Sins, its more like a crap ton of nsfw headcanons that i didnt wanna post on my tumblr, jus some kinky cops who are in love, may god strike me down for writing these, no feet licking or shit, nothin 2 weird, sex headcanons, sin - Freeform, this isnt an actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxcanoes/pseuds/Foxcanoes
Summary: Headcanons about Jake and Amy's private life





	Peraltiago NSFW Headcanons

●Jake and Amy’s first time is explosive. They’re both really drunk when they get home from their date and it only takes one heated look from Jake to get Amy to feel not so bad about breaking a rule.  
>However, their second time is completely ridiculous and silly, most of it spent giggling and apologizing to one another. Amy pops a button off of Jake’s shirt, he accidentally rips her dress trying to unzip it, they bump foreheads and clack teeth, and Jake’s a giggling mess by the time they’re both naked. ( “God, should we just stop?” Amy laughs, and Jake nuzzles her, chuckling. “Hell no, this is the best.” “What? I owe you a shirt and you owe me a dress,” Amy points out and he laughs more. “Yeah but... I’m not super nervous. Usually that nervous feeling doesn’t go away for me until at least a few months in. It never went away with Sophia. I felt like I always had to impress her. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m nervous you’re gonna realize how much better you are than me,” he smiles when Amy rolls her eyes, “but this is the best and most comfortable foreplay I’ve ever had,” he finishes softly, looking at her with adoration, a slight smile on his lips. Amy surges forward and catches him in a heated kiss. Things get a lot less silly after that)

●Jake and Amy switch off being the dominant one in their relationship. Amy actually has a chart for it but sometimes they stray from the chart depending on the mood they’re in that night ( “Jake, it’s my turn tonight,” she whines. “I don’t see you trying to stop me,” he smirks and winks up at her as he kisses down her belly.)

●Jacob “I’m up for pretty much everything in the bedroom” Peralta lives up to his word, and Amy discovers this in the first few weeks they’re dating. They try Amy’s assortment of sex toys ( “Ames you have like ten of these oh my god.” “They all feel different! Shut up!”) and various positions that Amy researched online, some of which they end up loving and others which make them both sore in the morning ( “Who the hell invented that position we tried last night? Clearly someone who’s way more flexible than me,” Jake complains the next morning as he stretches out his back). They also use handcuffs, which inspires Jake to make police puns like “You’re under arrest for stealing my heart,” and “You have the right to remain sexy. Anything you say can and will make me horny as hell,” much to Amy’s dismay.  
>Unfortunately, this becomes awkward at work when Amy handcuffs a perp and Jake immediately becomes turned on ( “What the hell Jake?” “I’m sorry! It’s like Pavlov’s dogs! I’ve been trained to pop a boner at the sight of you cuffing someone!” Amy laughs at that, and she takes care of him in a broom closet when they get back to the precinct and after they’ve finished their paperwork, of course.)

●They christen almost all of the surfaces in his apartment and then hers, including the bed, the shower, the counter, the couch, the floor in front of the door, and once on the roof of Jake’s apartment ( “Jake it’s freezing up here,” “Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up quick,” he smirks before making love to her slowly and languidly until she forgets all about the cold)

●Jake has a thing for Amy wearing his clothes. The first time she stays over at his apartment, he wakes up to an empty bed. His heart drops when he thinks she’s left, but then he realizes some of her things are still in his room. He can’t seem to find his shirt, however. When he walks out into his kitchen and sees Amy in nothing but his plaid shirt and her panties, he groans. Amy spins around at the sound and smirks as Jake, in nothing but his boxers, crosses the room and captures her in a long, intense kiss that ends in them panting. “What was that for?” Amy asks dazedly. “You look so sexy in my shirt,” he mumbles against her lips. (They get distracted and Amy burns breakfast. They end up going out to breakfast, Amy still wearing his shirt)

●Amy’s favorite thing to do is go down on Jake. She loves watching him fall apart, loves the noises he makes, loves how his face gets ruddy and flushed when he’s close. She was correct when she assumed he was a talker in bed. Usually, she’s trying to get Jake to shut up, but he loves how he can’t seem to stop his babbling as she takes him in her mouth.  
( “Ames, holy shit, you have no idea how good that feels, god you’re so beautiful, fuck, _fuck_ that’s so hot, oh god, you’re amazing, oh, oh my god, please, you’re so good at this, best I’ve ever had, best ever, holy fuck, Amy, oh god, Amy, faster, _please_ , Amy”)

●Likewise, Jake’s favorite thing to do is go down on Amy. It’s the only time that he can make her swear, and he loves when Amy is improper, and loves that he can make her like that, unable to think enough to remember manners or grammar (though she still says please and thank you, which makes Jake chuckle against her inner thigh. “So proper,” he mumbles, and she quickly threads her hands through his hair, a disgruntled look on her face, and moves his mouth back where she wants it)

●Amy picks up pretty quick on the small little fact of how much Jacob Peralta loves her in the color red, and every once in a while, she uses it against him, walking into work with bright red lipstick on or dressing up for their dates in something dark red. Jake’s pupils immediately widen upon looking at her and he groans deep in his chest, which makes a shiver run down Amy’s spine at the sight. One time, Jake wakes up to see that Amy must’ve put on his red flannel in the middle of the night, as she’s snoozing wrapped up in it. He wakes her up with a deep kiss that leaves her sighing into his mouth, and when she pulls back to speak, he follows her and kisses her again, humming deep in his throat when she laughs at the action. He starts kissing down her chin, to her jawline, and she tilts her head back as she says, “What’s this for?” Jake hums against her collarbone, sucking the soft skin there between his teeth gently. “You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen, Ames,” he murmurs against her neck, and her whole face gets flushed. He lifts his head to see her face bright red and snickers. “Red’s a good color on you,” and soon she’s laughing with him.

●Jake definitely breaks out the Holt voice, both at home and a few times at work just to get Amy flustered (He does it once after they’ve closed a case together. They’re talking quietly across their desk pod when Jake gets a devilish smirk across his face. “Detective Santiago, you’re a genius. Nice work. You can leave the paperwork on my desk.” “Jake if you don’t shut the hell up right now-” “Is that any way to talk to your superior, detective?” Amy’s face is completely red at this point, and she backs her chair up and quickly speed walks away, towards Babylon. Jake looks after her, worried that he’s pushed her too far, when his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s Amy. **Babylon. _Now_**. Once he casually looks around the bullpen to make sure nobody’s paying attention to him, he gets up slowly, but by the time he reaches Babylon’s door he’s lightly jogging. As soon as he opens the door, Amy’s hands are scrabbling at his collar, pulling him inside before locking the door behind him. “God damn it I hate you,” she sighs as she completely attacks his mouth with her lips. Jake’s chuckling so the kiss isn’t heated as much as it’s frustrating for Amy. “Detective Santiago, language,” he says in his best Holt voice. “Belt, now,” Amy orders, already reaching for it. Jake wouldn’t dream of stopping her now.) (When Gina and Rosa find out that Amy and Jake use Babylon for sex, they get suspended from using it for two weeks. Their suspension ends when Amy writes Gina a handwritten apology note that includes a gift card to Forever 21, Gina’s favorite place to shop, and the next time they use Babylon, there’s condoms, lube, and a note that says, “Don’t be silly, wrap your willie” in Gina’s handwriting)

●Amy and Jake are cuddling one night on the couch watching property brothers on HGTV. It’s relaxing but Amy notices Jake seems slightly tense: he keeps rubbing his palms on his jeans, scratching the back of his neck, running his hands through his hair, and sighing softly every now and then. “Jake? You okay?” She leans back from where her head was resting on his shoulder to see he looks nervous. “Uh, yeah, I’m um.. I’m okay, Ames,” he assures her with a weak smile. “Jake, c’mon, don’t lie.” He scoffs. “Pshh, whaaaaat? You’re lying.” “What?” “What?” “Okay, just spill it, Pineapples.” The nickname weakens his nerves and he sighs, not meeting her gaze and instead looking at the TV but not really watching it. “I... I wanna try something... new.” He glances at her to see she’s not comprehending what he means. “Y’know, bedroom-stylez.” The relief that passes across her expression is blatant, and she smiles, giggling a little bit. “Oh my god Jake, why didn’t you just say so? It can’t be that bad right?” He doesn’t answer for a moment and the smile drops off her face. “Oh god, it’s not a foot fetish or something is it?” Jake’s indignant expression immediately eases her fear. “What? No! Gross! Feet are weird, no,” he distracts himself by playing with a lock of her hair between his fingers while she waits for him to say what it is. “I just, I kinda, bought something today?” he ends the sentence with an upward inflection and it makes her laugh. She leans forward and nuzzles her nose against his. In almost a whisper, she says, “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you.” His heart catches in his throat for a second, but then he grabs her hand and leads her off the couch to their bedroom. When she walks in she sees an item on the bed that makes her eyes bulge a little bit. It’s a strap on. “Jake?” She looks at him and he looks nervous, trying to gauge her reaction. “Are you... are you sure about this? We’ve never really explored that... avenue before.” She doesn’t know how else to phrase it, but he seems to get her meaning. “Well, I was looking online and doing a little research and I... I wanna try it.” He grabs her hand, and the thought of Jake like that, with her in control, watching him writhe underneath her, makes her pull his hand toward her so that he stumbles into her before she connects her lips with his in a heart-stopping kiss. It takes a few tries “Ow, nope, ok nope, stop,” he says, panting. She does, waiting on him. “God, is this how you felt the first time we tried this?” “Well, not really,” she says honestly. “How?” “I’d... done stuff before on my own before you.” He looks over his shoulder back at her. “Okay, how do you make literally everything sound hot?” she giggles. “It’s a gift. Also, we can stop at any time, I don’t want to push you, although I gotta say I’m enjoying this view a lot.” They laugh together before Jake visibly relaxes his body a little more. “Okay, I’m ready whenever you are.” She pushes in to nearly the hilt when Jake gasps and moans, loud. “Jake? Are you okay?” she’s worried, so worried, and then he moans again, deep in his throat. “God, _yes_. Holy _shit_ , yes I am _great_ , please, please keep going, oh my _god_ , Amy.” Needless to say, the item becomes a weekly tool in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry welcome to the Sin Train may god smite me


End file.
